No soy más que un Juguete
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Pero no sólo Andy había cambiado, podría decirse que el Sheriff había cambiado con él. Woody le miraba de otra manera, no sabía por qué pero no podía despegar su vista de aquel joven que ya no era más un niño...nunca en mi vida odié ser un juguete pero ahora... ¡Desearía no serlo! [Andy x Woody]


**~NO SOY MÁS QUE UN JUGUETE~**

_Es un One-Shot y es la primera vez que escribo para este Fandom. En realidad dudé bastante en subirlo pero esta idea llevaba tanto tiempo en mi cabeza que era necesario hacerlo… ¿Y para qué escribirlo si no lo iba a compartir? Espero sea de su agrado… o del agrado de algunos al menos. _

**PAREJA: Andy x Woody**

* * *

**A**ndy Davis se consideraba un niño afortunado, y lo era. Tenía juguetes, muchos juguetes con los que la diversión parecía interminable, tantas risas, tantos mundos que creaba en su imaginación, elaborados guiones en su mente que exteriorizaba en divertidos juegos en los cuales sus amigos…sus juguetes, eran los protagonistas.

Entre ellos estaba su mejor amigo, su amigo inseparable el vaquero Woody. Aquel vaquero era su adoración, no sólo jugaba con él, también dormía con él y lo llevaba consigo cada que tenía oportunidad; tantas veces deseo que aquel valiente vaquero fuera real, que pudiera hablarle más allá de tener que jalar la cuerda en su espalda para oírle decir lo mismo una y otra vez… no sabía que el Sheriff en realidad, sí estaba lleno de vida al igual que los demás juguetes.

Y Woody también le adoraba, amaba a ese niño, amaba ser el juguete de Andy. Tantas veces deseó romper las reglas y hablarle, hablarle de verdad, decirle lo mucho que le gustaba ser su juguete, lo excepcional que era pero… no podía hacerlo, había roto las reglas ya una vez con Sid pero aquello había sido un caso especial y se había jurado no hacerlo otra vez.

Sí, todo era perfecto y él era tan feliz, pero toda esa perfección y felicidad no podían durar para siempre, nada dura. Un día algo comenzó a cambiar y los juguetes fueron testigo de ello, Andy estaba creciendo.

Todos los juguetes notaban los cambios sin prestarles mucha atención, a excepción de Woody que siempre estaba muy atento a lo que a Andy concernía, él prestaba detallada atención a esos cambios por muy pequeños fueran, él notaba su nueva estatura, el cambio en los tonos de su voz la cual se tornaba un poco más grave, notaba los abdominales que comenzaban a desarrollarse, el vello rizado en ciertas zonas, sus facciones que comenzaban a delinearse y definirse así como sus gustos cambiantes.

Cuando finalmente los demás juguetes comenzaron a prestar atención a esos cambios, ya era tarde. Muchos ya habían sido vendidos en las "Ventas de Jardín" y otros tantos regalados a centros de beneficencia. Andy ya no les prestaba tanta atención como antes, pues ocupaba su tiempo en otro tipo de juegos y actividades, ahora sólo conservaba a pocos de ellos, los más especiales, pero aún seguía durmiendo con su amigo vaquero.

Pero no sólo Andy había cambiado, podría decirse que el Sheriff había cambiado con él. Woody le miraba de otra manera, no sabía por qué pero no podía despegar su vista de aquel joven que ya no era más un niño. Woody sentía algo diferente que no podía describir, un calor extraño cada que veía a Andy con sus movimientos felinos por la habitación, cada que lo veía desprenderse de su ropa para colocar sus pijamas o vestir otras ropas.

-¿Todo está bien Woody?- Preguntó Buzz preocupado al ver al vaquero entrar a la habitación completamente empapado. Era de noche y apenas la habitación era alumbrada por la lámpara de mesa.

-Yo… no lo sé Buzz- Respondió sinceramente al que sería su mejor amigo después de Andy, a ese guardián espacial al que normalmente le contaba todo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó en tono amigable para darle confianza para hablar mientras se sentaban en una pila de revistas que estaban en el piso cerca de la cama.

-No sé cómo decírtelo… es Andy… yo… siento algo por él- Habló finalmente frunciendo el ceño y tomando su sombrero entre sus manos, estrujándolo con nerviosismo.

-Eso no es nuevo, todos amamos a Andy, en especial tú amigo mío, lo sabemos bien- Respondió algo divertido ante el comentario.

-¡No Buzz!... es diferente, hace tiempo que lo veo de otra forma, yo lo amo de otra forma…- Arrojó su sombrero, estaba visiblemente perturbado. Los ojos de Buzz se abrieron con sorpresa, creía entender a qué se refería pero debía estar seguro.

-Te refieres a que… ehmmm… ¿Lo amas cómo amabas a Betty?- Preguntó curioso mirando al vaquero fijamente. Woody por su parte mantenía la vista en el piso, no quería mirarle por temor a su reacción.

-Eso creí, pero no… es aún más allá de eso Buzz, yo quisiera tocarlo, quisiera acariciarlo, besarlo… yo quisiera poder hacerle eso que hacen las personas en los videos que ve Andy en internet… quisiera… quisiera tener sexo con él…- Lo último lo dijo avergonzado.

-¡Correcto! Ya no digas más Woody, me quedó claro- Buzz se apartó un poco, no esperaba escuchar todo eso. –Pero no es posible Woody… eres sólo un juguete-. Agregó tratando de persuadir a su amigo, aquello que le había dicho estaba tan mal de tantas formas.

-¡Lo sé Buzz!... No es necesario que me lo repitas… nunca en mi vida odié ser un juguete pero ahora... ¡Desearía no serlo!- Gritó asustando a su acompañante. Buzz notó entonces que hablaba enserio, no podía creerlo, jamás pensó llegar a escuchar algo así de ese juguete, ese juguete que admiraba tanto.

-Woody, haz perdido la cabeza… estás hablando de nuestro niño…. ¡De Andy!

-Sí Buzz, estoy hablando de Andy… ¡Pero ya no es un niño! … ¡Míralo!- Se puso de píe exaltado señalando las fotos en la pared donde se mostraba a Andy en diferentes lugares desde los 8 años hasta sus 16 actuales; le faltaba poco para terminar la preparatoria y hacer planes para ir a la Universidad, definitivamente ya no era un niño.

-Yo no sé qué decirte Woody, pensé que eras feliz siendo un juguete- Buzz también se puso de pie mirando las fotos.

-No puedo verlo como el niño que era antes Buzz… Míralo ahora, es tan… atractivo- Woody se quitó una bota y la puso de cabeza para que el agua atrapada saliera, Buzz no pudo evitar preguntar, después de todo verlo empapado era lo que había llamado su atención desde un principio.

-¿Por qué estás mojado?

Woody metió su pie en la bota de nuevo, tomó su sombrero y lo colocó en su cabeza, miró a Buzz fijamente esta vez no muy seguro sobre decirle el motivo. Quizá no le gustaría la respuesta pero ya no tenía nada que ocultarle, con todo lo que ya le había dicho.

-Lo vi ducharse…- Respondió con tranquilidad y le dio la espalda a Buzz.

-¿Hiciste qué? Oh Woody definitivamente estás loco- Buzz hizo lo mismo, le dio la espalda y caminó de vuelta al baúl donde Andy los había guardado a él y a los que quedaban.- Woody eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho pero… recuerda que Andy sólo te ve como un juguete y quizá no tarde en meterte en este baúl con nosotros-. Finalizó y entró en aquella oscura caja con los demás chicos que aguardaban a que el joven volviera a tomarlos en sus manos, aquél vaquero era tan afortunado.

Woody trepó por un costado y tomó su lugar en la cama, donde esperaba a su chico cada noche. Se recostó y cerró sus ojos un momento recordando aquellas escenas que seguían frescas en su memoria. Andy en la ducha, el agua resbalando por su cuerpo desnudo, sus manos frotando su cabello para deshacerse de la espuma, espuma que resbalaba entre sus piernas, por su pecho, por sus nalgas.

Él se había colado dentro de la ducha cuando Andy enjuagaba su cabello, así no había peligro de que pudiera verlo. Había sido por un momento muy corto pero no se arrepentía, había valido la pena y probablemente se arriesgaría a hacerlo de nuevo en otra ocasión si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Escuchó pasos venir por el pasillo y se quedó inmóvil, Andy entró a la habitación con toalla amarrada a la cintura y cerró la puerta. Woody observaba al chico vestirse, Andy se puso únicamente sus boxers negros y una playera blanca de tirantes, era una noche calurosa.

De su mochila sacó un cuaderno, un libro, pluma y se sentó a la computadora a realizar sus deberes escolares. Se entretuvo en eso por unas dos horas y al finalizar abrió su cuenta de Facebook para hablar con sus amigos y revisar las novedades. Finalmente cerró sesión y abrió una nueva pestaña, Woody sabía lo que venía al observar el título de la página web, el chico la visitaba muy seguido últimamente. RedTube.

-Hmmmmm sí - Escuchó el suave gemido del chico. Se enderezó con cuidado de la cama y adoptó una nueva posición que le permitía observar lo que hacía. Observó la pantalla del monitor y el video que se mostraba en este, normalmente Andy veía a un joven y a una chica teniendo sexo, pero de vez en cuando veía a dos chicos del mismo sexo haciéndolo analmente. Era esa clase de videos los que habían despertado la curiosidad de Woody así como esa fantasía de tener "ese sexo" con Andy.

-Ahhh….ahhh- Andy se masturbaba con fuerza, su mano se movía rápidamente bombeando su miembro. Arqueó su espalda al sentir el orgasmo y su semen escurrió por sus dedos. Woody lo miró levantarse y adoptó su postura quieta, seguramente Andy tomaría un pañuelo para limpiarse.

Lo observó apagar la computadora y acercarse a la cama, ya era tarde y mañana tenía que ir a clases. Woody sonrío al sentir que lo sujetaba, le gustaba que lo sujetara entre sus manos. Se recostó en la cama de lado y apoyo a Woody en la almohada para poder mirarlo.

-Sabes Woody, la otra vez soñé contigo… bueno, no eras un muñeco, eras real- Dijo Andy bostezando un poco, estaba cansado. Woody escuchaba atentamente, estaba feliz, no podía creer lo que Andy decía.

-Te veías muy bien por cierto… me preguntaba, si fueras real ¿me montarías de esa forma? Jajaja cómo en la película de vaqueros… como en "Secreto en la Montaña"… Buenas noches Woody, mi fiel amigo- Dicho esto Andy cerró sus ojos azules y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

-Y dejaría que me montaras tú a mí… vaquero- Dijo Woody una vez seguro de que Andy había caído en sueño profundo.

Se enderezó y miró al chico, acarició la suave piel de su rostro y volvió a recostarse en la almohada, mirando el techo, su expresión mostraba gran tristeza, tristeza como nunca antes.

-Pero no puedo Andy… no podré estar jamás de esa forma contigo, es imposible cuando… _no soy más que un juguete_… porque eso soy… sólo un juguete.

**~FIN.**

* * *

_Como pueden ver fue corto, pero espero que les gustara o les pareciera interesante la idea. A mí me pareció una situación interesante, Woody enamorado de Andy pero ustedes saben… sólo es un juguete. Si alguien gusta dejar un comentario sería excelente. Gracias por leer. _


End file.
